


Stop Interrupting Nap Time!

by CaramelFander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFander/pseuds/CaramelFander
Summary: Janus is a dragon witch trying to sleep in his dragon form, but he keeps being interupted by his human boyfriends, Logan, Remus, and Patton. To keep the humans from interrupting him, he swallows them and keeps them in his storage stomach until he wakes up.TW:Pred!JanusPrey!RemusPrey!PattonPrey!LoganVoreDragon Vore
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 47





	Stop Interrupting Nap Time!

Word count: 600-

Janus had been working all day, and had grown quite tired. Janus, being a dragon witch, always preferred sleeping in his Dragon form, and the cave floor was always more comfortable to him. Unfortunately his boyfriends had a different opinion.

"I miss Janus," Remus said whining. He sat upside down on the couch. 

Logan, aho was playing a one sided game of chess, responded with, "Janus is sleeping, and we need to respect his sleeping schedule."

"Yeah, but it's cold and he's the best smuggler," Remus said. He sat up right and crossed his arms continuing to pout.

"Remus, it's July," Logan said in a flat tone knocking a piece off the board.

Patton walked over hold a plate with six cookies on it, "Plus you can't expect us to walk to his cave."

Remus perked up at that, but Logan shot him down before he could say anything, "We are not walking to Janus' cave Remus." Remus deflated and reached for a cookie.

They chatted and hung out for about an hour until the chess set was put away and all the cookies were gone. Remus was staring out the window, missing his dragon boyfriend, when he remembered he really had nothing keeping him from visiting Janus. Who would stop him? Logan and Patton would probably just chase him, but neither of them could really stop him.

Remus ran to the door and tugged his shoes on. Logan looked over from his spot on the couch, "What are you doing Remus?"

"Ditching this place," Remus said opening and running out the door. Logan stood up dropping the book he was holding. Patton followed and they both ran after Remus.

Remus ran through the forest. He vaguely new the direction of Janus' cave, but he had luck on his side when he reached a large cave. Logan and Patton followed him. A loud huffing could be heard from the cave. 

"Don't go in there!" Logan said in a whispered yell. Remus ignored him walking into the cave. He almost immediately noticed the large sleeping dragon. Puffs of smoke floated from his nostrils. Patton and Logan followed both panicking.

Remus walked up to Janus' face, "Wakey Wakey, I want cuddles!"

"Stop doing that!" Patton said also whisper screaming. Remus didn't stop continuing to bother Janus. Eventually the dragon yawned as his yellow eyes blinked open.

He was honestly surprised to see Remus, "Why are you here."

"Well I wanted to wake you up," Remus said the weight of what he was doing setting in. He already regretted his actions.

"And you thought this wouldn't have consequences?" Janus asked.

"Well- uh- I," Remus was stumbling over his words.

"Ah, so your weren't thinking, well I believe this deserves punishment," Janus' snout pointed at Remus, "I believe a time out is in order."

Remus gulped, but didn't really have anymore reaction as Janus opened his maw. Remus was stuck in silent aw. Logan and Patton also watched not doing anything. Janus' leaned forward, his tounge stuck out and pulled Remus into his maw. The jaw closed around Remus. Remus pouted, but at least he got to be with Janus.

Janus tilted his head back swallowing down Remus. The walls of his throat massaged Remus, this was probably the most relaxing form of punishment. Janus finished swallowing Remus and looked over at Logan and Patton, "Would you two like to cuddle with Remus in my storage stomach?"

Soon both Logan and Patton were in Janus' storage stomach snuggling up with Remus. Janus settled down again falling asleep.


End file.
